Brain protein synthesis will be measured during epileptic seizures, and the mechanism by which seizures inhibit brain protein synthesis will be analyzed. The mechanism of the kindling phenomenon will be analyzed in vivo and in vitro, using inhibitors of brain protein synthesis and putative transmitter agonists and antagonists. The effect of chronic alcohol ingestion, of portocaval shunting and of aging on brain protein synthesis will also be investigated in vivo, in brain slices and in cell-free systems. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Wasterlain, C.G., Fando, J. and Lieber, C. Chronic alcohol ingestion inhibits rat brain protein synthesis. Neurology, 27:385, 1977 (abstract).